


A Death Worth Dying

by jetsam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tsuna has seen the end coming. He doesn't know exactly when or where or who, but he knows it will come.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Death Worth Dying

Tsuna has seen the end coming. He doesn't know exactly when or where or who, but he knows it will come.

It's all very formal, very stylish, when it actually happens. Tsuna turns up to the meeting in the town square with Hibari-san at his side, only to be surrounded by gunmen and given a chance to say his last few words. He stammers something about how his legacy will live on and notices absently that he's standing at the exact centre of a great mosaic in the paving. It's a nice detail, the sort of thing that he's come to expect from Byakuran-san.

The countdown begins and Hibari-san's smile tightens. Tsuna hasn't given him a good fight in a long time, outside of training, and that's mostly because he didn't want to take the risk of Hibari being in hospital instead of at his side now. Hibari hasn't liked it but he's just about learned now that there's very little that can stop Tsuna worrying.

"Go, Hibari-san," Tsuna says quietly and Hibari-san leaps forwards like a dog whose leash has snapped, breaking through the ring of gunmen in a shower of blood.

Tsuna stands his ground and watches his predatory lope as the gunmen turn, cursing and firing shots after him. Not one of them lands. Hibari-san is a very hard man to kill – it's one of the reasons that it's him standing at Tsuna's right hand now and not Gokudera. Hibari has his instructions and everything has been set up for his arrival in Japan.

Hibari-san vanishes down an alleyway and Tsuna smiles. He knows how this will be played out – he's seen it in his dreams every night for the past ten years. Only after he's dead, after the others have gone do they stand a chance of victory.

The blood that spreads from his dying body mars the symmetry of the mosaic. Other than the pigeons in the square, there's no one left there to care.


End file.
